Te quiero demasiado
by Ranpichan
Summary: Spoilers del SH3 Una chica de Houston despierta un día en Alchemilla con una foto y una nota escrita a mano... En su camino encuentra a Vincent quien quizá tiene la clave pare comprender.One Shot.


La oscuridad, el calor, la comodidad, la abrazaban con ternura. Dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras, perezosa era incapaz de abrir sus párpados a la luz que la invitaba a ver un nuevo día. Pero ya era hora. Inspiró y frunció el ceño. Aquel aire estaba muy cargado, y olvidando los actos perezosos que quería hacer para tardar mas tiempo en levantarse de la cama, abrió los ojos sin más.

Parpadeó un par de veces. Y se incorporó. Frunció más el ceño. Y miró alrededor con enfado. ¿Cómo narices había legado a ese lugar? Se levantó, apartando con furia las sábanas que hacia minutos había acariciado con gusto en sus sueños, y miró al resto de la habitación. Luego se miró los brazos, a ver si había algún pinchazo… nada. Se frotó los ojos, igual seguía soñando, pero no era así. Abrió sus puños y pasó ahora sus manos por su cara. Y tapándose la boca, para seguir haciendo memoria, miró la habitación de hospital en que se encontraba.

Vestía con un camisón de paciente, estaba desnuda, y no se había dado cuenta antes. Su ropa estaba doblada sobre una silla. Alguien había dejado flores en un vaso, una nota y una foto. En la foto salía ella y un chico al que no recordaba haber conocido… Se fijó mucho. Ojos marrón oscuro, pelo rojizo largo, liso y ligeramente rizado en las puntas, y cara de tener muchos pájaros en la cabeza. No, no era feo del todo. Tenía un "algo".

En sus manos sostenía una banderita con un conejo rosado, que daba grima. Pero lo que dijese la banderita no podía leerlo. Se quedó mirando al conejo, y sintió un escalofrío. Era la versión macabra del conejito de Duracell… o ese era el pensamiento que más rápido invadió su mente. No le gustaría encontrarse con esa mascota ni loca. Buscó su mochila, escondida bajo la ropa, y de ella un cuaderno de notas donde pudo guardarlo. Cogió ahora la nota. Tan solo ponía "te quiero demasiado", no firmaba nadie. No conocía la letra. Aún así la guardó también. De no ser por salir ella perfectamente cuerda con algo de la ropa que solía usar en esa foto pensaría que habían dejado esas cosas en la habitación equivocada.

Observó las flores, rosas de color rojo oscuro. Amaba el aroma de las rosas, sacó una del vaso, y aspiró, pero la soltó enseguida, y la dejó caer al suelo. De dentro acababa de salir una cucaracha. Le pegó una patadita y la flor se desarmó. El interior estaba podrido, y las cucarachitas recién nacidas de un par de huevos parecían chillar al verse descubiertas y se dispersaron en varias direcciones. Ella estaba demasiado asqueada como para ponerse a pisotearlo y empezar a oír los chasquidos de esos insectos al destriparse. Miró en silencio al tallo y los pétalos dispersos en el suelo, oyendo de nuevo su propia respiración cuando tales bichos hubieron desaparecido al fin. Jamás había visto una flor… "podrida". O había estado allí muchos días o había sido una broma de mal gusto o ese hospital, no era muy salubre…

Decidió vestirse por no estar todo el día como Dios la había traído al mundo, y antes de desdoblar la ropa (que olía a recién lavada) la sacudió por si también tuviese bichitos. Por suerte no era así. No estaba equivocada, era la misma ropa que había llevado la noche anterior, sus vaqueros desgastados, su camisa de "drama queen" las muñequeras de rizo que llevaba por tradición, sus playeras de marca converse, pintadas por ella misma, con mariposas negras y estrellas, y una mochila mas bien pequeña, que siempre usaba en sustitución de los incómodos bolsos.

No entendía porque siempre la tachaban de poco femenina. Al menos no estaba tan mal de cuerpo y ella creía que era guapa, aunque el haberse teñido su pelo, antes rubio de azul turquesa con las puntas verdosas, no hubiese sido su mejor idea. Tampoco era tan guapa como Dana, que solía llevarse a los bobos del instituto de paso con un solo parpadeo, pero daba igual. Ella se sabía distinta a las demás, y se sentía bien, vistiendo de negro, jugando con la idea de la muerte y el suicidio, como si la vida en verdad no importase tanto. Vive rápido pero con pasión…

Se preguntaba en qué movidas del Spring break se debía haber metido para haber acabado ahí. Alguna broma pesada de su mejor amiga, Dana. Pensó en la nota. ¿Quién podía haberle dicho si no que la quería? Bueno, Dana tenía tendencias lésbicas, eso le había dicho, que seguramente si conseguía enrollarse con alguien sería con otra chica, y seguramente habría podido haberse emborrachado para escribirle eso… pero, no, no era posible, esa no era su letra, y además, no había nadie en el mundo que pudiese sentir amor por ella. De eso estaba segura. Ni su propia familia.

Cogió de su mochila una botellita de agua que siempre tenia y en cuanto bebió un sorbo, lo escupió. El agua estaba verde, y calentorra, el sabor a moho casi la hizo vomitar. Tiró con furia la botella a la pared y la reventó, manchando el tabique con esa esencia verdusca. ¿Cómo era posible?

Se hartó de esa habitación, y salió al pasillo del hospital. Nada más abrir la puerta, gritó. Una enfermera la sonreía desde un póster al otro lado del pasillo. No sabía porqué había gritado. Quizá le daba grima. Todas las cosas que deberían ser bonitas le daban grima. "Gusto por la vida" ponía. Si, con la de gente que muere todos los días en los hospitales…

Se acomodó la mochila a la espalda, y siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo por el recinto. Y ese olor a "rancio" no que quitaba. Si era un hospital, debía de estar esterilizado, no como si hubiesen dejado a la gente pudriéndose dentro. Su mente entonces divagó pensando en cuerpos pudriéndose, en grasa derretida, formando liquidillo alrededor de los músculos atrofiados y en descomposición de la gente muerta hace días. La sangre estancada y convirtiéndose en ajenjo… Sacudió la cabeza y dejó de pensar en eso. Demasiadas películas gore le habían perturbado. Salió del pasillo. No había ni un alma, ¿Ni una enfermera o ATS cretino al que preguntar? Se rascó la cabeza, y siguió avanzando. La luz se filtraba por las ventanas y veía, atontada, cómo el polvo volaba ligero; siguió andando absorta en esa visión. Y de repente ya no vio los rayos de luz, delatando la cantidad del polvo. Sino que vio mármol verdoso, y sangre.

-¡Jo-der! Se levantó y miro hacia atrás para ver con qué había tropezado. Abrió la boca. Un doctor estaba sentado en el suelo, con una carpetilla de expedientes aún sujeta en su mano. En la otra llevaba un bisturí. Parecía dormido o… Pero algo estaba latiendo en su pecho. Algo latía en su pecho… sí, algo se movía hacia su hombro, algo le estaba rasgando la piel y la ropa… Un bulto carnoso se movía ahora como con vida propia.

Paralizada en el sitio, quizá por su propio morbo que la indicaba que se quedase mirando ese bulto carnoso, era incapaz levantarse aún. Para distraer su atención, se llevo la mano a la nariz y comprobó que la sangre del suelo no venia de ella. Dejó de mirar al doctor cuando tuvo éste una violenta convulsión hacia ella. Del susto se levantó casi de un brinco para salir por patas de aquel lugar que apestaba a "mortadela" rancia. Miró a la sangre del suelo. Salía de debajo de otra puerta que no había visto. Pero no iba a abrir para comprobar que era. Ni de coña. No iba a ser tan tonta.

Abrió la primera puerta que encontró al otro lado de un vestíbulo. En esa sala estaba todo tirado por los suelos, y no había ventanas ni luz eléctrica... ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cuando había sido, cuándo habían hecho esos destrozos… por qué no se había despertado entonces? El deseo de salir de allí se incrementó al nivel de la histeria. No quería pero sabía que ya estaba temblando como aquella vez que fue de Hawaiana en Halloween, un año en el que hizo bastante frío. Entonces lo sintió, alguien le ponía la mano sobre el hombro.

-¡Suéltame hijo de la grandísima puta! –Chilló y pataleó y se aseguró de hacer algún daño antes de girarse.

-Ay, veo que eres normal… -El chico al que había agredido la miraba desde detrás de unas gafas, y poco más pudo distinguir, por la poca luz de la estancia.

-Ay, carajo, perdóname, este sitio me pone… de los nervios. –miró de nuevo a una esquina con una silla de ruedas dada la vuelta y sus ruedas aún girando- Sobre todo porque no sé que demonios hago aquí.

- Que hago yo aquí…-el chico repetía con un poco de mofa- Yo no debería estar aquí y ni siquiera sé porqué me desperté esa mañana… -carraspeó, y miró a otro lado. Se llevó las manos a las caderas –Sabes salir de aquí?

-Ni zorra, tío

-Lo suponía –suspiró- OK, debo guiarte, veo que no eres de por aquí.

-No, va a ser que no. Yo soy de Houston.

-Já, bromeas verdad? Sabes lo lejos que queda Houston de aquí? –Ella se encogió de hombros. –estamos en West Virginia.

-Me estás tomando el pelo.

-Si lo hiciese me intoxicaría, tu pelo parece fluorescente. –se oyó una risita a la que ella deseó poder responder con sus puños, pero hacerlo le daba pereza -pero, hablo muy en serio.

-Y como he llegado aquí? –Le miró y solo vio un reflejo de luz en sus lentes.

-Qué habrás hecho. –Su voz sonó animada y divertida.

Se hizo un segundo de silencio incómodo en el que ella no comprendió lo que aquel chico acababa de decirle. Pero el silencio se interrumpió por un ruido de metales golpeando contra el suelo y un gemido estremecedor. Ella pegó un brinco, y se abrazó a él, que pareció desviar su mirada hacia el techo. Sintió su pecho vibrar con su voz.

-Vamos –Le agarró una mano y tiró de ella para comenzar a caminar. De algún lado arrancó la pata de una silla -que ya estaría medio rota- y le dio el tubo oxidado. Ella asintió y se limitó a seguir a su "salvador" –Si se acercan mucho, dales o lo que sea.

-Sí.

Tras caminar siempre agarrada a su mano o a su brazo, logró salir a la calle. Con buena luz, pudo contemplar al chico que la había sacado de aquel hospital en ruinas. Bueno, chico… era un hombre mucho mayor que ella. Tal vez la llevase diez años, o así. Pero su voz era extremadamente clara y jovial como para haberse confundido. Y su cuerpo era también bastante delgado y bonito como parecer de alguien más joven cuando le abrazó. Todos los recuerdos que tenía ella de chicos de su edad, o la edad que pensaba que podía tener, de los 26 a 30 años, solía tener barriguilla cervecera. Lo único que no cuadraba era que estaba vestido como un hombre empollón chapado a la antigua, o con ropa de su abuelo o lo que fuese, vamos, como un imbécil que hacia años no compraba ropa nueva. Y su corte de pelo parecía hecho por un ciego. Tenía un lado más corto que el otro, o se había cortado el mismo el pelo o lo que de verdad pasaba era que no sabía peinarse. Y hacía rato que no se había afeitado. Menudo palo, se esperaba otro tipo de persona... Aunque la sombra de barba no le quedaba tan mal y…

-Qué?-le sacó de su ensimismamiento con un chasquido de dedos.

-eh… ah… bueno, que… Mm.…-No se le ocurría qué decir, pero cayó en algo relativamente importante. –Cómo te llamas?

-Ah, mi nombre… Sí, mi nombre –Se llevó la mano a la barbilla mientras la otra reposaba en su cadera. Le debía gustar ponerse en jarras, supuso. –Vincent… sí.

-Yo me llamo Dorothy.

-Bienvenida a Oz, Dorothy…-emitió una risita que hizo que ella le mirase con odio.

-Me llaman Rot. Otra broma más y te lo clavo por la espalda. –Dijo elevando el tubo que él le había dado.

-No gracias, no me apetece que me claven nada.

Se quitó las gafas y las limpió con un pañuelo que tenía en un bolsillo del pantalón. Se giró un poco para hacerlo y Rot aprovechó para echarle el visto bueno a su trasero. Su aspecto sería un desastre pero tenía un trasero de infarto… y su chaleco se ceñía a su espalda de una forma idónea. Volvió a perderse en pensamientos primitivos cuando se dio cuenta de que ahora solo veía unos brazos cruzados. Retomó el aire y parpadeó.

-Vale, ahora qué pasa.

-Euh… -le miró a los ojos a través de las gafas sin montura. Eran verdes. Y había algo extraño con ellos. Parecía que uno de los dos se le iba, pero no dejaba de tener su gracia–Quien eres?

-Ya te lo he dicho, mi nombre es Vincent.

-Si ya, pero, en que trabajas, qué hacías allí, en el hospital?

-Oh, bueno como te lo explico. –Movió la mano hacia fuera; no dejaba de mover los brazos y las manos al hablar. -Yo estaba ahí porque me había propuesto buscar a más gente… Mmmm… bueno por así decirlo, si, eso, tenía que buscar a gente aún normal… Y por como me estas mirando todo este tiempo sé que no te hará gracia mi trabajo. Seguro que tendrás muchas ideas preconcebidas sobre él…

-Por… como te miro?

-No lo niegues, me estas comiendo con la mirada!

Rot enrojeció y se ajustó de nuevo la mochila. Miró al suelo frunciendo el ceño.

-No –dijo como un susurro. –Lo niego. En qué trabajas, venga dímelo no tengo todo el día.

Él sonrió y calló unos segundos antes de responder.

-Vamos, no tengo todo el día, quiero volver a casa!-insistió

-Soy… por así decirlo, Sacerdote.

-Acabáramos. Yo me voy sola. –se dio media vuelta para andar al otro lado de la calle y oyó una carcajada a sus espaldas.

-No te gustan los "sacerdotes"? Que tienen de malo?

-Son unos pesados, solo hablan de su fe y todo les parece malo. Y si piensas echarme sermones tras haberme ayudado para que empiece a pensar como tú, paso.

-Además los sacerdotes son célibes…-añadió él mirándose las uñas, con una expresión de diversión que indicaba que se imaginaba lo que ella iba a responder.

-Si son célibes, y por muy bueno que esté el condenado sabrás que jamás podrás tirarte…No desvíes la conversación! –Se giró, con rabia. –Qué te has creído?

-No te he dicho que sea como uno de esos, exactamente. Igual soy como un Pastor protestante… o… algo más. –Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón y caminó unos pasitos hacia ella.

Ella enmudeció y sintió una especie de presión en su pecho y sobre sus hombros, y no se debía al peso de su mochila. No sabía si ese hombre le provocada miedo, o morbo, o desconfianza, o todo lo contrario. La confundía tanto tan solo mirarle; tanto, que hubiese deseado echar a correr. Pero por alguna razón sabía que no iba a tener la voluntad de hacerlo.

-Quieres saber algo más?

-Creo que no. No me expliques nada más… creo que no quiero saberlo.

-Pues ven. Vamos a un lugar más o menos seguro.

Asintió y volvió a ajustarse la mochila a la espalda. Siempre tenía la sensación de que se le caía. Asió con la otra mano el tubito de hierro. Le hubiese gustado que fuese más largo y poder pegar desde más lejos… el solo hecho de tener que acercarse a más personas que estuviesen como aquel doctor muerto o lo que fuese… la llenaban de angustia. A la mierda todo lo que había visto en películas de esas que tanto le gustaban, eso era distinto. Los guionistas no tendrían ni idea.

Caminaron por las calles llenas de niebla haciendo extraños rodeos que ella no llegaba a comprender. De entre la niebla oía disparos perdidos, gritos, cosas arrastrándose, y no sabía si agradecer que la niebla no le dejase ver lo que ocurría o si aquella niebla la hacía sentirse más angustiada. Tras más de 20 minutos de caminata, se paró.

-Oye, a donde cojones se supone que vamos?

-Al otro lado del lago… al menos está más cerca que el cielo, no te parece? –la miró con esa ya típica sonrisita de sarcasmo.

-Cómo? Al otro lado del lago? Hay un lago? Mira, estoy cansada, paso de seguir andando.

-Mira, oyes esos ruidos? –Dejó de andar y apuntó con una mano a la niebla y el sonido de un chillido y algo que desgajaba otro algo con sonido carnoso, estremeció el ambiente. Alzó su cabeza con un gesto que decía sin palabras, "ves?". Ella bajó la cabeza sin dejar de sentirse enfadada.

-Te entiendo… si nos paramos podría pasar, o atacarnos cualquier cosa, no?

-Bien, bajo ese pelo desastroso hay un cerebro. Pues ya lo sabes.

-Hablando de pelos desastrosos –murmuró y avanzó unos pasos –Cómo se supone que vamos a cruzar el lago?.

Vincent la miró perplejo unos minutos y empujó sus gafas y la miró como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-Hay botes.

-Botes? Yuju, que romántico.

-Si, totalmente romántico. –se miraron y compartieron el mismo aire de cinismo. Echaron a andar a la vez.

Habían bajado por una calle llamada Bachman, tras cruzar un puente, y ahora cruzaron otro por otra calle llamada Sandford. A Rot le parecía que habían echo el gilipollas, pero al girar y ver otra calle sumida en un abismo pensó que igual no había otra alternativa. Qué estaba pasando en ese pueblo? Parecía como si el juicio final hubiese llegado exclusivamente a ese recóndito lugar del que ni siquiera sabía el nombre. Llegaron a unos embarcaderos desde los que se podía ver el recinto de lo que parecía un parque de atracciones. En un clavo del muelle había un mapa sucio, pero sin duda era de la ciudad. Lo cogió.

-Así que este pueblo se llama Silent Hill?

-Correcto. –Se había puesto a desamarrar un bote de aspecto inestable. Lo milagroso era que tuviese un salvavidas y todo.

Esperó a que ella dijese algo más, pero Rot se había quedado paralizada mirando hacia la zona que daba acceso al parque de atracciones. Había algo ahí, y se acercaba.

-Oh… Dios… mío… -balbuceó. Lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, no tenía sentido en absoluto.

Había una especie de "persona" como quemada y sin brazos andando hacia ella, parecía débil y a punto de caerse. Pero a sus espaldas se acercaba otra cosa más… Un conejo rosa gigante, con la carita llena de sangre. Un conejo con una sonrisa que daba grima. Extremadamente "cute" pero retorcido… Como una versión enfermiza del conejo de Duracell… Y estaba allí, andando de forma graciosa hacia la criatura que ahora se había quedado quieta a retorcerse y gemir un ratito.

-Ya empezamos –oyó que comentaba "el cura", y ella siguió contemplando la escena.

El conejo alargó una mano y cogió a la criatura del cuello. Y sacó un cuchillazo de cocina de su espalda y empezó a herir ese cuerpo deforme, y de las heridas salía sangre espesa y emanaciones de lo que parecía gas o liquido verduzco y venenoso. A veces hundía el cuchillo y ahuecaba las heridas para dejar expuestas las entrañas de la extraña victima. No paró hasta que el cuerpo quedó colgando como un trapo viejo. El conejo lo alzó y lo sacudió un rato mientras caían aún restos de carne. Luego dejó de mirar su obra y se la quedó mirando a ella. La saludó con la mano del cuchillo e inclinó la cabeza como si fuese algo bonito y divertido lo que acababa de hacer, como si lo hubiese hecho exclusivamente para entretenerla. Como si nada, se dio media vuelta y marchó hacia el parque de nuevo, arrastrando los despojos del cadáver raro.

-Es… el conejo! Es el conejo! No puede ser cierto!

-Quien, Robbie?

-Que? Sabes su nombre?

-Todos le conocemos, es una de las mascotas del parque.

-P-pero… es un tío el que está dentro verdad? Es decir es un tío raro que no se quiere quitar el disfraz verdad?

-… no.

Se ajustó la mochila y se acarició la sien con la mano libre, como intentando tranquilizarse. Suspiró y luego estalló.

-QUÉ? PERO SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ COÑOS ES LO QUE PASA EN ESTE PUTO PUEBLO DE MIERDA!

-Súbete a la barca.

-No me vas a explicar nada?

-Tú misma has dicho que no querías saber nada más.

-Kyah! Vale! Pues me retracto. Tú tienes pinta de saberlo todo. Vamos, dime!

-En su momento lo sabía todo… ahora en verdad hay cosas que se me escapan de entre los dedos, cosas tan vitales como mi propia… Pero te explicaré lo que sabía por entonces… supongo que te vendrá bien este poquito de ayuda.

El trayecto en el bote no duró más de diez minutos. Y mientras escuchaba el relato del "pastor", sobre el culto, sus ideas, la historia de Alessa, de la reencarnación de la Diosa, Cheryl, Heather... La influencia de la anciana Dahlia, los planes de Claudia… y que el nunca supo en qué termino todo aquello, porque se puso enfermo, o algo por el estilo. Pero creía que no lo había logrado. Todo aquello, apurando sus palabras para dejarlo lo más claro, simple y comprensible que un relato resumido como aquel podía permitirle. De verdad era un buen orador.

Como vio que le sobraba un poquito de tiempo, siguió hablando de otras cosas, de cómo el levantó la Iglesia con su dinero y tal, cosas que le dejaban a él en bastante buen lugar, a parte del meollo de la cuestión. La pregunta que rondaba su mente, era qué narices estaba pasando, a parte de aquello que el daba ya por acabado y olvidado. Por qué el pueblo seguía así… Por qué él estaba ahí… por qué ella estaba también aquí.

Aquello del culto la fascinaba. Y lo creía, es decir, daba por hecho que podía ser real. Si el pueblo entero estaba sumido en una pesadilla ya en estado normal, si había criaturas por las calles… o como ahora, mientras oía el relato, observaba el lago tan oscuro y "muerto" por el que el bote se deslizaba con los simples quejidos de los remos al propulsarlo. La niebla flotaba sobre el agua y no sabía si por efecto óptico de aquel fenómeno o por alguna otra razón, le había parecido ver manos, caras, de personas en el fondo del lago. Después de ver a un conejo gigante que se suponía estaba vacío e inanimado, andar y "pensar" por si mismo, se esperaba cualquier cosa. Todas las ideas que había preconcebido sobre el miedo y el asco habían desaparecido y se enfrentaba a lo que pasaba como una niña. Pudiendo tomar todo eso absurdo y nuevo, como normal. Al final el bote chocó contra otro embarcadero, en el mirador de un parque. Desde ahí podía ver una estatua de dos hombres dándose la mano… ninguno conservaba su cabeza.

-Ya estamos en el otro lado del pueblo? –Miró como él asentía y dejaba el bote sin ningún amarre. De no ser porque habían más botes ahí aparcados le habría avisado, pero seguramente el mismo hecho de que hubiese usado un bote, ya era demasiado esfuerzo para él. No se le veía como un hombre de mucha acción, no. Sobre todo ahora, dando un rodeo por el embarcadero de madera para no tener que saltar la baja valla de hierro forjado que los separaba del mirador del parque. Tal y como ella había hecho.

Le miró colocarse las gafas antes de atravesar la puerta que separaba el embarcadero. Cuanta paciencia… Pero podía quedarse bastante tiempo mirándole y fantaseando.

-Vamos a ir a un local que hay por aquí

-Ahí se estará a salvo?

-Yo nunca he visto nada raro ahí así que supongo que ahí si que se está a salvo. La de noches que he pasado ahí… -comentó en voz baja y sonrió. Se encogió de hombros. –Que más da. Ahora, vamos. Está aquí mismo.

Mientras llegaban y antes de subir las escaleras, Rot echó un vistazo a las verjas y a los coches aparcados cerca. Ambulancias…

-No puedo creérmelo, con un hospital al lado de aquí y me tengo que ir a despertar al otro lado de la ciudad?- solo oyó el sonido de una sonrisa, y los pasos que subían por las escaleras de metal. Así que ella lo siguió.

Enseguida notó el brillo de las luces de neón, resaltando en la oscuridad. Al fondo, el típico letrerito de "Kiss" que había en casi todos los bares a los que alguna vez se había escaqueado ya, con Dana y su carné falso de 21 años. (Cuando aún tenían 16… ahora con 18 le faltaba menos tiempo para dejar de fingir). A la derecha, las luces de neón dibujaban la silueta de una chica rubia desnuda, "Paradise"… En la penumbra y escasa luz no se había dado cuenta de lo "extraño" de ese escenario que había al fondo… tenía una barra americana. Parpadeó dos veces, y miró hacia atrás para ver el último cartel de Neón, con la frase "Heaven's Night", el nombre del local. Aquello era un bar de strippers o que se muriera allí mismo. Miró de reojo al "sacerdote" que ahora se entretenía leyendo un libro que había dejado abierto sobre una de las mesas.

Con que le gustaban las strippers… Igual era más "enrollado" de lo que había pensado en un primer momento. Sí, mas enrollado y más apetecible… seguro que mas de una vez se habría enrollado con alguna chica cualquiera, seguro que se emporraba con las strippers del bar… a ella le hubiese gustado entonces bailar para el. Desnudarse lentamente mientras se frotaba y se deslizaba en la barra para acabar semidesnuda frente a él y que él, mientras la mirase con deseo, la intentase acariciar los senos o el trasero… pero sacudió la cabeza. Lo mas importante ahora, era saber cómo había ido a parar ahí, y cómo podría marcharse.

Se sentó en la misma mesa que él y puso la mochila en una silla. Sacó su cuaderno y miró la foto que había recogido en el hospital. Seguía sin recordar quien podía ser ese chico. Miró la banderita y recordó lo que había visto en el embarcadero. El fondo de la foto tampoco le daba mucha información. El jardín de una casa que parecía la de cualquiera que viviese en Sugarland. Dudó un poco pero se atrevió a preguntar

-Perdona, Vincent… no habrás sabido si este chico era de por aquí, verdad? –Le mostró la foto.

-Mmmm… es tu novio? –Recibió un gruñido. –Bueno la banderita es de las que antes se llevan los turistas el parque, ya sabes, souvenirs. Si no lo sabías este en su momento fue un gran centro turístico. –se empujó las gafas.

-Entonces puede que solo haya llegado aquí como turista y se haya ido, sin más.

-No lo dudes, es lo más probable. No sabes como se llama?

-No… No le recuerdo. No se ni por qué estamos juntos en esa foto. Un chico como él… le recordaría, si. –Sintió algo entro de su corazón como si despertara una profunda pasión tapada por capas y capas de cemento. Se estremeció y ocultó su cara entre sus brazos, extendidos en la mesa. Así además pensaba que sería mas fácil intentar hacer memoria.

Vincent la analizó con la mirada. Y volvió a leer algo rebuscando en las páginas de su libro.

-Estas segura de que no me ocultas nada?

-No…

-Bueno lo plantearé de otro modo. Como quieres que te ayude si no me has explicado nada de lo que recuerdas antes de despertar en Alchemilla. En el otro hospital, vamos.

Se quedó de una pieza. Si había alguno de los dos que había gastado aire en explicarlo todo, había sido él.

-Coño, es verdad. –levantó la cabeza, y asintió lentamente. Estaba recopilándolo todo, para poder hablar con claridad.

-Bueno, lo que recuerdo es… que… verás, estamos en pleno Spring break y Dana, mi mejor amiga y yo, decidimos hace algo distinto a lo de otros años. Dana es más lanzada que yo, claro que sí, y me dijo que me había preparado una sorpresa. Así que anoche, me puse a esperarla en el lugar en el que habíamos quedado y ella no llegaba. Como suele tardar que quedé dormida, y bueno, aquí he despertado… La verdad no entiendo nada. No puedo haber viajado de Houston hasta aquí en una sola noche… si nos separa hasta una franja horaria, esto es de locos. Pero cuando me he despertado, me habían dejado en la mesilla unas rosas… podridas, la foto y esta nota. –Antes de sacarla, se enrojeció pero se la pasó a Vincent y dejó que la leyera en alto. –No lo preguntes, no, no conozco la letra… -enmudeció y se puso a pensar en más cosas, como la del agua. Y que hubiese despertado en traje de paciente. Puso una cara extraña.

-Algo más? –deslizó la nota suavemente hasta debajo de las manos de Rot, y ella se quedó estupefacta por admirar algo tan sencillo como la forma en que movía los dedos al volver a traer el brazo a su posición anterior. Se sintió estúpida por pausar su raciocinio por bobadas como esa.

-Si… es solo que… es como si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo desde que entré al hospital. La botella de agua que tenía, se echó a perder, la rosa podrida, el olor cargado, mis ropas reemplazadas… No se. –le pareció oír un ruido -Mmmm… por cierto, no hay nadie más aquí?

-Tan solo Jessica… es una chica el bar, estará en los camerinos, ya vendrá.

-Una stripper. No? –recibió una mirada complaciente que la puso incómoda. –Y dónde vamos a dormir? Dónde están los baños? Qué vamos a comer?

-Oh, no te preocupes ahora por todo eso, estás aquí como nuestra invitada.

-Pero yo quiero irme de aquí. Quiero volver a casa, y quiero aclararlo todo.

-Si quieres irte de aquí primero tendrás que saber qué has hecho!

No lo entendía. Le había contestado con un tono de voz quizá demasiado severo para lo que hubiese hecho falta. No le había gritado, pero de alguna manera la había inculpado de algo. Se le había escapado algo de su explicación que ahora no recordaba?

-Qué he hecho?

**--**

Entró en el camerino intentando no parecer muy nerviosa. La verdad era que después de lo que le había dicho Vincent se había quedado un poco descompuesta: no se atrevía a sonreír del todo, ni a levantar la vista y su mente daba vueltas como loca buscando en sus recuerdos algo "malo", que no lograba ver, y que había despertado ese sentimiento de culpabilidad tan repentinamente.

Y ahora iba a conocer a la Stripper esa. No le hacía mucha ilusión. Cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella. Miró hacia el espejo y la vio dormida frente a él, manchándose con un pote de polvos abierto. Quiso reírse. En medio de la respiración profunda, podía oír pequeños ronquidos que le recordaban a su perro cuando se enfadaba con el plato de comida. Esperó que se despertase por sí misma, pero su escasa paciencia la hizo dar un golpecito en su espalda.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-Iih! Por qué chillas! Menudo susto me has dado!

-Tú quién eres?

-Ah, eh.. Soy Rot, no se qué hago aquí pero me encontró Vincent, por suerte.

-Rot? –se frotó los ojos, enrojecidos por unas lentillas de color violeta- mmm… Bueno, al menos es mejor que quedarse sola con ese salido. –Rot puso una expresión muy rara y miró hacia la puerta como si él estuviese allí. Vio que Jessica sonreía-Aún crees que es un cura-cura? Je, bueno, no me extraña. Estoy deseando quitármelo de encima, si vuelve a insinuárseme le reviento los huevos. Soy Jessica, llámame Jess o como quieras. –La sonrió y Rot la correspondió no sin forzar un poco. Era como cuando comenzó a hablar con Dana. LA verdad era que en un principio le costaba aceptarla, porque era como, demasiado guay para ella. Al principio pensaba que solo quería reírse de ella porque era… una friki punk.

Rot se sintió incómoda por unos momentos. La sensación de estar perdiendo el tiempo, cuando inexplicablemente sabes que cada segundo que pasa puede ser valioso. Miró a través del espejo, el armario entrecerrado repleto de mantas y demás cosas.

-Dormís aquí?

-Sí –dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla y estiraba. Ahora se miraba en el espejo y se quitaba disimuladamente los restos de polvos pegados a su cara. –Antes dormíamos los dos en el escenario por eso de que hay espacio, pero… ejem, preferí cambiarme aquí. –Mientras lo decía, se quitaba las lentillas y las colocó en el soporte especial que luego introdujo en solución estéril. Se echó colirio y parpadeó. Sus ojos tenían bonito color azul cielo. Como los de Dana.

-Ehm… Es "para tanto"? –Señaló a la puerta y no comprendió porqué se sonrojó al hacer la pregunta (lo vio en el espejo).

-Al principio hace gracia. Luego cansa.

-Pero cuanto tiempo lleváis aquí?

-Dos semanas. La gente comenzó a irse otra vez, otros se fueron al culto y… -alzó una ceja y vio que Rot comprendía lo que estaba diciendo- y bueno, yo preferí refugiarme. Otras veces me iba con mis padres a South Ashfield, pero esta vez me dije que me quedaría, y cuando quise darme cuenta me habían dejado sola. –sonrió de una forma que parecía una mueca de resentimiento – A los tres días, Vincent apareció como de la nada, borracho en el bar. Me sorprendió bastante, porque las últimas noticias que habíamos tenido de él… Bueno supuse que sería otro bulo. Los del culto están todo el rato haciendo burradas y rivalizando entre sectores. Él y la tal Claudia estaban picados.

-Oh. –fue su respuesta más inteligente.

Otro silencio incómodo, en el que los segundos parecían pasar a cuentagotas. Jessica sacó una coleta larga postiza de un cajón del tocador y se la colocó. Su pelo negro automáticamente pareció más abundante y bonito con ese añadido. Pero, para qué se lo ponía si no había nadie más en ese local que ellos tres?. La bailarina se acercó a ella y juntas salieron de nuevo hacia el bar.

-Bueno, otro nuevo día… me pregunto cuando lograremos salir de aquí. Por cierto, me caes bien. –La sonrió.

-Gracias, tu también –sonrió Rot, pero por dentro no estaba tan segura. Decidió que sería mejor fingir que así era. Si solo quedaban ellos tres era mejor llevarse bien.

Abrió la puerta y volvió a sentir ese escalofrío, al ver a Vincent repachingado con las piernas sobre la mesa y un brazo tras el respaldo de la silla mientras seguía enfrascado en la lectura de otro libro. Pensó en lo que le había dicho Jessica sobre si estaba salido… sintió otro escalofrío y bufó en alto. No sabía si le gustaba, pero le daba un morbazo increíble.

-Hola Vince-canturreó la stripper con otro tono de voz mas grave y sensual del que había estado usando antes para hablar con Rot.

-Hola Muñeca –le siguió él, cerrando el libro y marcando página con el dedo índice. –Ya conoces a la niña?

-Niña? –Rot se quedó a cuadros.

-Sí, ya somos amigas, verdad Rot?

Ella asintió forzando una expresión que daba fidelidad a su gesto, y que casi se rompe cuando vio como la otra obligaba a Vincent a bajar las piernas para sentarse sobre su regazo, y rodearle con un brazo. Al "cura" se le iban los ojos. Carraspeó, y se acercó de nuevo a la mesa, a donde había dejado su cuaderno, la foto y la nota. Volvió a centrarse en la foto intentando por todos los medios recordar quien era él, e ignorar lo que cuchicheasen los dos ahí enfrente de ella. La rabia que crecía en su interior no la dejaba casi pensar. Pero al cabo de unos momentos le pareció que en verdad era un gesto entre amigos de mucho tiempo, y que se estaba pasando de celosa.

Miró la cara de aquel chico en la foto. Sus párpados caídos, su pelo dejado a la libertad, y tan brillante y a la vez tan descuidado. Su expresión soñadora su sonrisa cálida. Otra vez ese sentimiento de ascuas en el corazón. Al fin vio un poco la luz, recordaba algo. Dana les había presentado. Pensó en apuntarlo para ayudarse a recordarlo y pensar sobre algo escrito, que era como mejor se le había dado siempre, como en los problemas de matemáticas. Sacó su boli y escribió en la primera página del cuaderno, que aún no había estrenado. _"Me lo presentó Dana". _Repasó esa nota y se le cayó el boli de los dedos. No podía ser cierto. Sacó la nota de debajo del cuaderno y la volvió a leer… "PLOF!".

**--**

Cuando abrió los ojos, Jessica la miraba preocupada y con una toallita empapada en agua tibia, la mojaba la frente. Las luces del bar estaban encendidas, y se agradecía, tan solo por abandonar la penumbra que recordaba que eso era casi un "puticlub". Se puso a mirar alrededor y buscar con su mirada.

-Dónde está Vincent?

-Ha marchado a la biblioteca, a por más libros. Qué te ha pasado, Rot?

-Ah… bueno… me he dado cuenta de una cosa. Pero no sé si me podrías ayudar en lago.

-No te preocupes, él me ha contado lo que sabía sobre ti.

-Pues bueno, sabrás lo de la nota que encontré… pues… al parecer la he escrito yo misma.

-Tú misma? Y no te habías dado cuenta antes?

-Es eso! No es posible que haya olvidado cómo es mi propia letra, ni cuando escribí eso. A quién se lo he podido escribir? Por qué lo tenía ahí en el cuarto, no sé. Creo que me estoy volviendo loca o con alzheimer prematuro, ay…

-Y no puede haberlo escrito alguien que tenga una letra parecida?

-No puede ser posible. No creo que ninguna persona puede hacer las letras iguales a las de otros. Esa nota la he escrito yo.. pero por qué? Yo no quiero a nadie! A NADIE! LO ENTIENDES? DIOS!

Jessica se quedó de piedra y se encogió con la toalla en las manos. Parecía un T-Rex pero millones de veces más estilizada y guapa.

-Vale, no te he dicho nada! –Rot jadeaba, ahogada en su arrebato inexplicable de ira. Ahora se la veía avergonzada. No lo comprendía, no se había puesto nunca tan enfadada.

-Perdóname… nunca me había pasado.

-Si, supongo.

-… -bajó la cabeza; Tenía que cambiar de tema, sería que su mente estaba confusa y cansada y necesitaba algo que la calmase, como las palabras inteligentes de cierta persona o tan sólo mirarle mucho tiempo. –Oye, hace mucho que salió?

-Quién, Vince? Pues… hora y media o así, por?

-Mmmm… Dónde está la biblioteca? –preguntó mientras sacaba el mapa y un marcador.

**--**

Mientras caminaba con una linterna, mirando el mapa, sentía el enorme error que había hecho al decidirse a irse sola por esas calles tan retorcidas. Aunque la niebla se estuviese dispersando, la oscuridad de la noche se abalanzaba con furia y en el día gris oscuro era imposible mirar el mapa sin la iluminación de la linterna, que llevaba el la bolsita porta móviles en uno de los tirantes de la mochila. Llevaba el tubito de acero bajo el brazo, por si acaso, y le inquietaba muchísimo todo sonido que escuchase. Pero hubo un momento, cuando estaba a apenas una manzana de la biblioteca, en el que de repente hasta los grillos parecieron silenciarse. Ella también se paró en seco. No supo por qué, pero lo hizo.

Oyó una sirena que parecía lejana. Algo más se estremeció en el ambiente. Desde su espalda, sentía un viento fuerte que arrastraba polvo y papeles de los que habían tirados por el suelo. Y un sonido terrible, como de un chillido prolongado disonante y aturdidor se acercó hacia donde esta ella. Se movió para apuntar con la linterna a lo que estaba viendo. Ahora era un sonido como de algo que hervía y se dirigía a ella. Las paredes estaban cambiando, se volvían sucias y metálicas. El suelo empezaba a desaparecer bajo sus pies… no podía ser cierto! Un gran hueco crecía donde sus pies la mantenían de pie, si no se movía, iba se iba a caer al vacío, pero estaba bloqueada, no podía moverse.

Alguien tiró de su mochila hacia un lado, y pudo caer sobre la rejilla, mientras vio como el tubo de hierro se perdía en el recién estrenado abismo. Palpó la rejilla sobre la que estaba sentada. No era posible. Hace poco, aquello era asfalto. Qué estaba pasando. Era como una pesadilla. No se atrevía a mirar atrás.

-Has venido a buscarme? –le oyó a su espalda.

-Sí. –se sintió más tranquila -He descubierto algo…

-Podrías haberme esperado, no? –Volvió a sentir que él sonreía.

-No me gusta quedarme quieta en el sitio.

-Mientes. Te preocupo. Se que te preocupas por mi –canturreó.

-NO! MENTIRA! –Otro inexplicable ataque de ira, pero no le amedentró sino que le vio sonreír. –Ah, qué más da. –Se relajó.

Se incorporó y no miró bien, así que resbaló con el borde de la rejilla, hacia el abismo. En ese segundo en el que pensó que todo había acabado, él la tendió la mano, y pudo sostenerse, con un susto enorme, y lágrimas deseando salir por sus ojos. Se le abrazó de nuevo, como cuando se encontraron en el hospital. Esta vez él no desvió la mirada, la analizó, inexpresivo.

El fulgor disperso de la linterna acentuaba sus facciones, y el brillo en los cristales de sus gafas, y en sus ojos, una sombra de profundidad que demostraba que uno de sus ojos no enfocaba bien. A su lado se sentía protegida y algo sometida. Pero en una forma que le gustaba. Tragó saliva. Le sentía demasiado cerca. Apretada contra él sentía la forma de su pecho, moviéndose al respirar, y el calor de su masculinidad. Si por ella fuese se desvestiría ahí mismo para él, pero no quería sentirse así ahora. No era el momento, ni menos el lugar.

-Por favor, volvamos… y te cuento. –Cerró y apretó los ojos, eliminando de nuevo sus pensamientos. Notó un leve dolor de cabeza, y comenzaron a andar juntos- Esto… qué es lo que acaba de pasar?

-Bah, no le des tanta importancia. Es otra de las maravillas de nuestro pueblo.

-Maravillas? Esto es horrible! Y… además, he perdido el tubo.

-Je Je, no digas que esto se ve todos los días en cualquier lugar. Seguro que en Houston no pasa verdad? -aquello era obvio –No te preocupes por el tubo, ahora hay tubos y cosas de hacer daño por todos los lados. Lo que pasa es, que esta vez parece que no tienen intención de hacernos nada. Ya es raro… Quizá sea una señal…-su voz bajó de volumen como perdiéndose en sus propios pensamientos.

-No se qué me pone peor. Si nos llegasen a atacar u oírles acechando y destrozándose entre ellos. –Esperó una pausa en la que él parecía seguir pensando, hasta que finalmente respondió.

-Piénsalo, no hacemos los humanos también lo mismo? No nos pasamos el mayor tiempo mirando a ver que hacen los demás y en qué fallan? No nos quedamos impasibles mientras unos matan a sus hermanos, y violan a otras personas, y sumen a pueblos enteros en la opresión o… en un lugar inestable como éste?

-Supongo que tienes razón. Pero yo sería incapaz de hacer daño a otra persona. Ni creo que pueda hacerlo nadie que yo conozca.

-Créeme, nunca puedes fiarte ni de tus mejores amigos. Quizá sólo te manipulan para su bien. Te engañan haciéndote ver otra cosa y llegado un punto se desvían y te apuñalan por la espalda.

-Dana no me hubiese hecho eso jamás.

-Quién ha dicho que hable de tu amiga Dana? –Se paró en seco y la miró con seriedad. Ella volvió a quedarse sin palabras –sigues ocultando cosas dentro de ti? Tal vez deberías pensar en cómo os hicisteis amigas. Ah y otra cosa, no crees que eres ya mayorcita para depender de esa manera de tu "mejor amiga"? No has madurado nada? Cuantos años tienes, 13?

Frunció el ceño y comenzó a andar haciendo fuerza con las piernas, para que sus pasos resonasen en el metal.

-Exactamente como una treceañera. Te rebotas por todo. Pero estás bastante bien desarrollada para tu edad.

-Tengo 18, para tu información- dijo ella sin disimular que le había molestado. Y soy toda una mujer, así que no deberías seguir tratándome como a una "niña"

-Toda una mujer ya? Habría que verlo. La alcanzó con pocas zancadas.

-Tú qué sabrás de mujeres, cura de mierda!- obtuvo su respuesta presionada contra sus labios, bailando en el interior de su boca. Al principio sorprendida, se sumió en el sentimiento y lo prolongó un par de minutos. Después de aquel beso, se preguntó si volvería a ser la misma.

**--**

No se dijeron nada más en todo el camino, y tras haber tenido que matar a tres bichos con aspecto de enfermera con la cara vendada, a base de mamporrazos y patadas (La veintena de libros que Vincent había traído habían convertido a la mochila en un arma letal) y oír la sirena y ver como todo volvía a la normalidad, como si la ciudad nunca hubiese sido un amasijo de hierros y sangre pegada con óxido, volvieron al Heaven's Night.

Jess estaba sentada en la mesa, comiendo un Waffle recién sacado de la tostadora. "De acuerdo: la comida sería siempre a base de cosas precocinadas", pensó, para distraer su mente. Antes de poder explicarle nada más a Vincent, sobre lo de la nota, decidió tomar una ducha para aclarar sus ideas, y relajarse antes de ver qué iba a comer. Jess le enseñó donde estaba el baño reservado al aseo de las strippers, y cuando al fin estuvo sola, se puso en ello.

Desnuda ya, abrió la ducha que humeaba con agua caliente y confortable. Al menos el bar parecía ser el único sitio del pueblo que conservaba los lujos del mundo moderno. Entró en la ducha y su piel enseguida se puso de gallina. Si, aquello era como una ducha normal de cualquier hogar normal y tranquilo, exceptuando que estaba en un bar de strippers. Mientras se lavaba, su mente divagaba y comenzó a pensar… en Vincent junto a ella, entrando en la ducha de imprevisto y rozándola con sus elegantes manos, besándola como hacía un momento… si, el cura besaba muy bien, y dejaba un regustillo dulce, seguramente le gustaba el vino… no como Scott. Cuando se besaba a Scott siempre sabía a orégano…

-Scott? –casi se le para el corazón. Le había recordado.

**--**

-Es mi novio! El de la foto es mi novio, sí, se llama Scott, tiene 20, nos presentó Dana! Lo he recordad… –entró chillando, en calcetines ropa interior y camiseta. Pero se encontró con algo que no esperaba.

Jess estaba sobre la barra del bar rodeando con sus piernas a Vincent mientras él, con los pantalones y los calzoncillos en el suelo, la embestía con ímpetu. Ahora le había sacado los pechos por encima del top y los chupaba haciendo que la stripper gimiese como una cerda. Estaban tan concentrados que ni siquiera la habían oído entrar. Les observó impotente, aturdida en un principio, después llenándose lentamente de ira. Ahora la otra chica decía cosas sin sentido y él ponía caras mirando hacia el techo, con la respiración entrecortada y sin dejar de empujar por un solo momento.

Nadie se iba a reír así de ella. Por parte de ella, por haber insinuado que no querría nada con él. Cómo es que primero le dice que él es un "salido" y que no quiso que durmiesen juntos, y ahora se abría de piernas a la primera de cambio?

Y él… el "sacerdote", Já, siempre protegiéndola, dándole consejos que no comprendía si buscaban ayudarla o confundirla, rematándola con aquel beso que la hizo pensar en una sombra de un posible idilio entre ambos, con sus manos expresivas y su aspecto descuidado pero tan atractivo… Ahora engañándola con la Stripper! Esa era la herida que más la dolía y la que le iba a hacer explotar. Sintió odio, sintió celos; alguien debía morir por aquello. Y debía morir ahora.

Entró en el camerino y encontró unas cuantas litronas de cerveza bajo el tocador. Sin pensarlo dos veces, empuñó una desde el cuello y entró hecha una furia al bar, a donde estaban los dos. Ahora ella estaba recostada sobre la barra, con la nuca expuesta, mientras se la chupaba. Fue fácil: con entrar corriendo y un simple PAF! y cayó, muerta, hacia el interior de la barra. Sus últimas palabras habían sido gemidos. Que ridículo… y qué fácil.

Tan extremadamente fácil que Rot rió como una loca. Y Vincent, con las gafas en la mesa y los ojos cerrados, no se dio cuenta hasta el momento en que Jess había desaparecido tras la barra y la asesina estallase en su carcajada. Expuesto ahora, se fue rápidamente de la zona hasta la mesa, tratando de cubrirse de nuevo con su pantalón. Por suerte "el soldadito" se le había bajado enseguida y fue fácil vestirse otra vez.

Antes que Dorothy intentase darle, se apartó de ella encogiéndose y extendiendo el brazo. Cogió de la mesa las gafas y se las colocó las gafas. Sus ojos volvieron a ser pequeños.

-Espera, espera, espera Rot, nosotros dos sabemos que tú no eres así! Qué hay de lo que me dijiste antes?

-Qué hay del beso que me diste antes, Vince? –imitó el tono de voz con que Jess se solía dirigir a él.-lo sentías de verdad, o solo me lo diste para que me callase y dejase de insultarte?

-Rot, yo… -se llevó la mano al pecho- te JURO que no quería herirte, tan sólo…

-Tan sólo, qué?

-Soy muy débil, sabes? Compréndelo, venía calientito pero te fuiste a la ducha y Jess…

-QUÉ PASABA CON ELLA? ERA MAS GUAPA QUE LA TONTA Y FRIKI DE ROT? TENÍA EL CUERPO MAS BONITO? ERA LA MÁS POPULAR ENTRE LAS DOS? QUE TE HABRÍA COSTADO SEGUIRME A LA DUCHA, IMBÉCIL!

-Rot, no…

-Por un momento me di cuenta que te quería…

-Pero es solo porque te salvé, sólo por una nimiedad, es todo psicológico!

-Tan solo te has reído de mi! Yo… yo… Rompió a llorar. Las imágenes volvieron en un torrente hacia su mente. Todo estaba claro ahora. La mirada de Vincent ahora… era la misma que la mirada de Scott cuando pasó aquello que había hecho. Había sido casi igual, por no decir idéntico pero en otro escenario y otros protagonistas a los que ella quería…

El por qué Dana nunca llegó a su cita, era lo más tonto, porque jamás habían quedado. Con la verdad lúcida en su mente, tiró la botella al suelo y se puso rígida, llorando como nunca antes. Recordó la sangre de Dana en sus manos; la había golpeado con la lámpara hasta abrirle la cabeza, su cara se había deformado y había sonado un crack. La sangre manaba a borbotones y también supuso que un poquito de su cerebro, se había salido por la fractura, ya que cuando tocó la sangre lo estuvo a punto de rozar, si es que era esa pulpa rugosa…

Y él, su novio, que la había engañado con su mejor amiga en su propia casa, mientras ella volvía de la mall, se había quedado mirándolo todo impotente, acojonado, y al huir de su casa, fue atropellado; aunque mientras vio escondida cuando le recogía la ambulancia, supo que se salvaría… Así que ella volvió con la navaja que siempre llevaba encima, hasta ese día, al sitio donde siempre quedaban, a aquel parque comercial de Kirby Rd, al lado del Starbucks. Recordó el momento en que escribió la extraña nota "Te quiero demasiado Scott, no puedo seguir haciéndote daño", justo antes de cortarse las venas. Era ya de noche, y estaba muy cansada… Tras hacerse los cortes en vertical, se recostó en la valla de madera mientras las energías se le escapaban y todo se fundía en negro. Y más tarde, despertó…

Sintió que perdía el aire. Miró a Vincent que la miraba tranquilo, y empezó a aplaudir. "clap, clap, clap". Ella negó con la cabeza y se tumbó mirando al techo.

-No puede ser cierto… yo debería estar muerta, yo me suicidé!

-Dulzura, estás en Silent Hill…Ha sido el pueblo; él te ha traído aquí por tus pecados.

-Pero yo estaba muerta!-le oyó reír otra vez.- No he podido haber vuelto, es imposible –Pero entonces comprendió como antes, que en ese pueblo era todo posible. Siguió escuchándole reírse de ella. Dios mío, incluso entonces amaba su risa

-No eres la única que debería estar muerta. –Ella emitió un gritito que sonó a un suspiro.

-Tu jamás caíste enfermo, te mató aquella Claudia, verdad?- el asintió. –Por qué has vuelto?

-Por la misma razón que tú, y a ayudarte a recordar también, supongo, pero, he estado estudiando y creo que he encontrado una razón más profunda… Dime, tras todo lo que hiciste, estás arrepentida?

-Sí –se secó las lágrimas, y se sentó de nuevo.

-No te gustaría poder borrar toda tu culpa aunque sea a base del sacrificio?

-Ahora mismo… daría todo por eliminar el dado que he hecho, por redimirme… Pero eso es imposible.

-Confías en mi, Rot? –la miró con un cierto aire de desesperación. –No eres la única que necesita el perdón. Cuando estuve al cargo de la iglesia hice muchas cosas mal. Robé dinero sin ningún pudor para gastarlo aquí, en bebida, en chicas, en mis propios vicios, y se que por eso me han castigado, y que al fin y al cabo me busqué mi muerte intentando que todo eso no acabase jamás. Amo demasiado este mundo y todos sus placeres… me entiendes?

-Pero, entonces?

-Tras pasar estos días leyendo y estudiando todos los libros que he traído de la biblioteca, y al llegar tú me he dado cuenta de una cosa. Al parecer Claudia murió a manos de Heather, la última reencarnación de Alessa, ya te lo conté, y con ese fin se acabó la posibilidad de hacer volver a Dios por esa vía.

-Cual, la de la violencia y el odio, o la vía dependiente de Alessa?

-Ambos, por así decirlo.

-Pero… que quieres decir?

-Yo impedí que Heather encarnase a Dios esa última vez, amando tanto como amo todo este mundo, ya te lo he dicho. Me gusta el dinero, me gustan tantas cosas… Y eso fue lo que culminó mis pecados, y mi mezquindad. Para redimirme lo mejor que podría hacer es traer de nuevo a Dios.

-Pero ella sumirá de nuevo al pueblo en el caos perpetuo, es decir, todo se volverá rejillas y sangre todo el tiempo, o me equivoco?

Vincent sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-El resultado fue ese porque desde un principio se forzó con la violencia y el miedo la reencarnación de Dios en Alessa. Alessa nunca quiso convertirse en Dios. A Alessa la quemaron viva, a la fuerza, cuando solo tenía siete años y para colmo la mantuvieron viva otros siete años más, con el dolor de sus quemaduras. Yo era 5 años menor que ella, pero cuando la conocí al final con 6 años aquel dolor se grabó en mí tanto que aborrecí en secreto todo este horror. Cuando tenía 9 la loca de su madre intentó forzarlo otra vez, y lo mismo. Muy en el fondo, me alegré de que fallase.

Pero si Dios nace del amor, de una mentalidad tranquila y de la paz, el resultado es distinto. Encontré un ritual de esas características en un libro antiguo, en el cual se puede traer a Dios de nuevo al mundo. Pero, si queremos complementarlo con nuestra redención…

-Qué?

-Debemos sacrificarnos. Morir.

-Pero ya estamos muertos, no?

-Ahora estamos en el purgatorio… Esta ciudad es nuestro purgatorio en vida. Ahora, hallaremos la salida hacia el cielo. Estarías dispuesta a hacerlo?

**--**

Salieron del Heaven's Night, y él la cogió del brazo. Aunque estaba medio desnuda, y manchada de sangre, no sentía frío. La mochila, las fotos, todo el resto de sus pertenencias, había quedado en el pub… tras unos pasos le pareció que salía fuego de la callejuela. Había comenzado a arder el pub? No le extrañaba. Seguramente así era como debía ser. No lo sabía literalmente pero Vincent le había hecho comprender que al fin y al cabo el Pueblo les obligaba a ir por donde al mismo pueblo le convenía.

Daba igual, ya todo daba igual. Cruzaron el lago y el parque de atracciones, hasta una capilla. Como antes, al salir de la biblioteca (exceptuando a las 3 enfermeras que andarían muy perdidas) Ningún monstruo se atrevió a atacarles. Y si pasaba en el parque de atracciones, Robbie salía de cualquier lugar y se lo pasaba bien un rato.

Antes de entrar a la capilla de la Santa Madre, sonó la sirena, y el paisaje comenzó a cambiar de nuevo. Cuando entraron, Rot se sorprendió de ver que el sitio estaba atiborrado de gente que se había refugiado allí a orar, ignorando, o pasando de largo de la sangre y el óxido que lo salpicaba todo, de los cuerpos colgando de las paredes y techo, que mostraban túnicas rituales de piel humana, o mutilaciones horrendas. Entre la sangre de las paredes, los cuadros explicaban la historia de Dios, aquella mujer… De cómo en un principio y tal y como Vincent decía, había nacido del amor y la esperanza. Ellos, iban a rememorar su nacimiento en ese ritual.

Mientras seguía andando de la mano de él, oyó los cuchicheos de la gente, que no daba crédito a que Vincent siguiese vivo… Él les miraba como si fuese un ser superior. La capilla era suya, la había levantado con su dinero, se sentiría con derecho. Entraron a la sacristía sin pedir permiso y el buscó en el armario sus túnicas negras, para los rituales, que destacaban por el alzacuello y sus botones rojos, como la sangre, como todo lo impuro de esa época del culto…

Se desnudó y Rot le ayudó a colocarse la túnica, con total dedicación. Él la besó una vez más y le ofreció a ella otra túnica de sacerdotisa, con menos detalles, pero negra y sobria. Igualmente se desnudó y se la puso, si es que eso ayudaba en la solemnidad de la próxima ceremonia.

-Con este ritual, iremos los dos juntos a cielo…-no esperaba que ella asintiese, pero lo hizo. –salgamos, ahora voy a hablar para explicarle todo a los hermanos, y empezaré con el ritual. Pero antes bébete esto- le pasó un frasquito de droga, llamada "White Claudia". No se lo bebió hasta que él se tomase el suyo ante sus ojos, y cerrase los ojos con fuerza.

Cuando la hubo tragado, le pareció que sus pupilas se dilataban y se hacía más clarividente. Veía más detalles en las paredes y criaturas casi invisibles que desde ese mundo horrendo se movían entre las sombras. Un gran sentimiento de paz y de seguridad la tranquilizaba y la hacía concentrarse en el ritual, en esa "fe" que estaba estrenando y que duraría poco. Era consciente de que iba a morir, pero lo tomaba con esperanza y tranquilidad. Se lo había buscado, Y el pueblo la había encontrado. Quizá era ese el verdadero sentido del por qué el pueblo servía de purgatorio de determinados pecadores. Igual el pueblo veía en ellos las esperanzas de renacer de nuevo, en una forma que no fuese la terrible pesadilla de siempre.

El altar, se alzaba en medio de los fieles del culto, que les rodeaban en círculo. Vincent se colocó hacia el centro, con ella arrodillada a su derecha. Una vez hecho el silencio inicial, comenzó a hablar con fuerza, con certeza, con carisma.

Una ímpetu que hacía que sus manos danzasen e hipnotizasen a los fieles. Medio alzando la mirada, Rot se fijo en algunas de las más jóvenes, observarle con el aspecto de haber necesitado su presencia y de echarle de menos. Un par de ellas parecían a punto de estallar en lágrimas de felicidad.

Con sus palabras recriminaba lo que le había explicado antes. El odio que hizo que Dios se hubiese encarnado con una atmósfera de odio y pesadilla. Todos los errores del culto, la violencia, su propia tendencia a sustraer el dinero. Criticaba los sacrificios entregados por pura ignorancia, nutriendo de más sangre y violencia un paraíso ya corrupto y desviado. Las brutalidades de los anteriores Sacerdotes. Las humillaciones públicas a los "infieles y paganos", todo aquello que se había hecho mal, y que al fin, había que terminar.

Aunque a Rot el discurso le pareció que no iba a calar, por innovar demasiado, oyó el gran aplauso y vítores de los fieles. Quizá ellos en verdad no estaban de acuerdo con lo que había pasado siempre. Tras lograr con una sonrisa, primero dedicada a ella, y después al resto de los fieles, para los cuales giró extendiendo su mano en agradecimiento, como haría un cantante, que volviese el silencio, explicó el ritual, implorando la ayuda de los acólitos que quisiesen. A rasgos generales, primero invocarían la ayuda del inframundo, para que estuviese presente y de testigo del cambio, luego invocarían a Dios evocando su nacimiento primitivo y al final vendría la "unión" para concebirla, y que se encarnase tras su sacrificio final.

En esos momentos parecía que Vincent coordinase una obra de teatro, pero los fieles entendieron a la perfección. Tras la explicación, alzaron unas oraciones que ella sin entender del todo, repetía por inercia, como si fuesen los mantras de yoga. Hacia el fondo, entre la gente, lo sintió. Una criatura a la que Vincent llamó Valtiel, en un susurro, que tenía la cabeza deforme, y vestía con la túnica de piel de aspecto humana que llevaban algunas víctimas de las que había colgando, apareció en lo alto de la pared del fondo y se puso a girar unas válvulas en las que antes no había recaído. Quizá solo las podía ver gracias a la droga. Cuando las hubo girado, en la pared del fondo creció lo que en un principio parecía una mancha y que acabó rasgando la pared, creando un vórtice al mismísimo infierno. De ahí apareció el verdugo. No podía comprender cómo se sentía tan asustada al contemplar esa figura. Era como Valtiel, nada más que en vez de cabeza, o sobre la misma, tenía una enorme pirámide. Una pirámide que no sabría decir si era de su misma carne, o era un casco salpicado de sangre y vísceras. Su aspecto, imponía miedo y respeto. En la mano, portaba una antorcha.

Las oraciones terminaron y Valtiel se esfumó por el boquete antes que este desapareciera del todo. Con el tipo de la cabeza de pirámide presidiendo desde el fondo, se prosiguió con la ceremonia. Mientras algunos fieles les despojaron de las túnicas, volviéndoles a dejar desnudos, un acólito sacó de la sacristía dos elementos que antes solo habían servido de decoración (y de mascota) y que entregaron a cada uno. A ella, unos juncos, a el, una serpiente. Él la invitó a quedarse de pie, y la susurró al oído lo que tenía que decir después de que él interviniese. Una acólita dibujó el Heraldo del Sol en el suelo, frente a ellos y se apartó corriendo. Entonces, Vincent avanzó hasta el sello y alzó la serpiente.

-Oh, Sol, te ofrezco esta sierpe por mi salvación. -La dejó en el centro del sello y se apartó; el reptil quedó rígido como una estatua. Era el turno de ella, que también se puso sobre el sello alzando los juncos.

-Oh, Sol, te ofrezco estos juncos, por la alegría y la dicha en este mundo. –Los dejó también y se apartó.

Vincent la tomó de las manos y se inclinó hasta ella, comenzando a decir una oración que ella repitió palabra por palabra, hasta que al fin, los elementos en el sello, se fusionaron en una luz que se elevó hasta la cúpula de la capilla y descendió suavemente hasta Vincent. Ahora él, era el portador de la semilla de Dios.

Hubo un gran silencio, y él solo le dijo que todo terminaría pronto, y que se dejase llevar. Había llegado el último paso. Unirse para concebir de nuevo a Dios… Comenzó él por besarla apasionadamente, y se oyeron algunos cuchicheos que otros fieles se apresuraron en callar, mientras que el de la cabeza de pirámide se ocupaba de amedrentar a los que se encontraban cerca.

Las manos fuertes y expresivas del sacerdote acariciaron su espalda, y sus nalgas. Ella sabía que de no ser por hallarse bajo el efecto de la White Claudia, no hubiese sido capaz de hacer eso frente a tanta gente. Ahora, sintiéndole desnudo apretándose contra ella, sentía que se moría. Ahora la besaba el cuello y ella se derretía, y le sentía mientras el lentamente se ponía erecto. Quizá la solemnidad de la ocasión lo ralentizaba todo. Cuando sabía que no soportaría un segundo más sin sentirle dentro, alzó una pierna con la que le rodeó y él aprovechó entonces para penetrarla. Ella quiso reprimir un gemido con una aspiración fuerte. Cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba ya tumbada en el sucio suelo de la capilla ensangrentada. Disfrutaba cada segundo de esa parte de la ceremonia. Abrazaba a Vincent con fuerza, y olvidaba que hacía una hora el había estado haciendo lo mismo con Jess y ella la había matado. Era demasiado verle a él también, sobre ella, sintiéndose como ella, poniendo cara de placer, sentir su aliento, su fuerza, su vaivén…

A pesar de a naturaleza del acto, los miembros del culto observaban impasibles y casi emocionados. Llegado un determinado momento, se dio cuenta que habían hecho un pasillo, y la cosa con cabeza de pirámide se iba acercando. En ese momento se estremeció, y empezó a sentir las convulsiones de un orgasmo. Miró a Vincent, como también arqueaba su espalda, y se ponía rígido al eyacular dentro de ella. Sus suavísimos gemidos endulzaron aquel momento que parecía eterno. Ella pronto sintió el calor dentro de su vientre. Y él, agotado, se recostó suavemente sobre ella besándola como toque final. Cuando se separó del beso, ella notó que sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas.

-Qué pasa?… –susurró

-Adiós… a los placeres de esta tierra, supongo… -La tomoó de la mano y la ayudó a incorporarse.

-VINCENT! –él se quitó las gafas y las tiró a metros de ellos. Ya jamás le harían falta. Ahora pudo contemplar sus ojos y sus largas pestañas, y sentirse confundida por última vez, con aquellas lágrimas que se deslizaban. Quizá asumir que era el fin le costaba, a pesar de la droga. Nunca la había podido asumir. De todas maneras le habían asesinado. La abrazó por última vez. Y habló.

-Todo acaba ahora. - Extendió una mano y el "chico-pirámide" se acercó a ellos con la antorcha lista.

Unos acólitos corrieron a romper candiles sobre ellos para derramarles y empaparles completamente con el aceite inflamable. El señor pirámide prendió el aceite del suelo que rápidamente corrió hacia ellos. Vincent volvió a abrazarla, hasta que acabaron acurrucados el uno contra el otro -Abrázame fuerte. Abrázame fuerte…

**--**

Pasó un año tras el segundo mayor incendio que jamás había asolado aquel pequeño pueblo turístico y la gente poco a poco volvió a poblarlo. Nadie se explicaba cómo, pero una extraña sensación de alegría y paz inundaba sus soleadas calles; los obreros se apresuraban en reconstruir el parque de atracciones y el hotel, entre otras cosas, había que recuperar el turismo.

Nuevas personas de toda Norteamérica lo dejaban todo para unirse a venerar a aquella niña de 12 meses apenas, que había aparecido entre los escombros de una capilla al lado del parque de atracciones, la cual había sido sustituida por una nueva, a orillas del lago. La de los santos padres de Dios, los que volvieron de la muerte, para redimirse dando luz al nuevo paraíso en la tierra. Aquella extraña y nueva religión, parecía la fuente de la dicha que reinaba en Silent Hill.

Ya nadie recordaba los tiempos en los que sus calles eran el infierno en la tierra.


End file.
